


Moonlight Song

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Oracle Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: What Noctis feels from Ignis isn't something divine, but something really good.Ignoct Week Day 5





	Moonlight Song

**Author's Note:**

> Little bird, little bird, won't you sing me something so sweetly?  
> says a man as he watches from outside the cage
> 
> Little bird little bird, won't you sing me something from your heart?  
> says a boy as he breaks into the cage

Divine.

That’s what everyone says after seeing the Oracle with their own eyes.

Aside from undergoing their pilgrimage to maintain the peace and balance between the warring nations, since the early days that Tenebrae fell victim to Niflheim, the Oracle has been appointed numerous of others duties that they must enact.

Such as gracing the public with what many call ‘ _The voice of an angel_.’

“My, have you heard? Word is the Oracle will be performing tonight.”

“Weren’t they visiting Lestallum just the other day?”

“I heard they were visiting Piztala just recently.”

Typical.

I’ve just about finished my drink and set it down on the coaster when the waiter comes up to me and asks if I need anything else. I evade any eye contact with the waiter and excuse him away, I quickly leave a tip and leave the area.

I continue to hear other morning commuters talking about the sudden announcement of the Oracle hosting a performance when no word had been released of their sudden return to Tenebrae. A small laugh rumbles in my chest but immediately dies out when the thought of the Oracle being overworked dawns on me.

I know how they are, they always put others before themselves, so hearing that they’re apparently at a million places at once comes as no surprise. But it’s the news of the performance that has me worried.

I look down to the journal in my hands and note the small piece of paper that is sticking out of one of the pages. I move out of the incoming traffic and make way to the edge of the wall where there aren’t many people walking by.

I press myself against the wall leaning back on it so no one peeks over my shoulder, I then open the journal and read the small note inside for probably the hundredth time.

 

‘ _Dearest Noct, I will be returning to Tenebrae in a couple days for the arrival of the Imperial Majesty._

_I ask that you please in attendance.”_

So that’s why it seemed so urgent, I’m sure they knew that if they mentioned anything about the performance they thought I’d throw a fit and refuse to come.

Just thinking of the possibility of being able to see the person behind the title was enough motivation to push me to sneak out of Insomnia and race to Tenebrae. However, the joy that was once burning in my heart seems to of died down hearing of the true motives behind this.

“So unlike you to look displeased, Your Highness.”

“Hmm?” I close the journal and look up to see Maria standing beside me with Umbra and Pryna sitting at the base of her feet staring up at me with their big eyes.

“Maria… I didn’t notice you were there.”

Maria giggles behind her hand and bows, “It is an honor to see you, Prince Noctis. You had seemed deep in thought just now so I assumed it was best to wait before I greeted you.”

I wave my hand in front of my face in a disregarding manner and bow back awkwardly, “N-No, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I take it you are here per the Oracle’s request?” asks Maria.

“You heard?”

“Yes, they had asked that I take you to the Manor to rest. You must be very exhausted after such a long journey. Come I’ll make you something to eat while we wait…”

I smile and follow after Maria, “Thanks, Maria.” 

I pat my leg to prompt Umbra and Pryna and follow as Maria leads the way to the Scientia Manor.  
  


* * *

  
After being let in the house by one of the servants on the Manor, Maria leads me to one of the many guest bedrooms. She tells me to wait there as she goes off to make something for me to eat so knowing I’m safe inside their home, I decide to remove my “disguse.”

A hat that covered majority of my hair and was low enough to hide my eyes, tossed to the bed. An oversized puffy jacket to hide my body, shimmied right off. And last a pair of really loose baggy pants to hide away the distinct limp I walk with, stepped right out of them.

I stretch my aching limps out in all directions and let out a deep sigh, “Man it feels good to breath again!”

I hear a low chuckle behind me and I nearly let out a shriek, “H-How long have you been there!?”

The man awaiting at the door is none other than the Oracle, Ignis Scientia.

“I had been wondering who Maria arrived with early, it certainly didn’t look like anyone I knew. I couldn’t help but investigate,” says Ignis as he pushes himself off the doorframe with such grace.

He approaches me not minding the mess I just made all the while keeping his eyes locked on mine. I unconsciously shudder when his hand slips along my cheek, his face coming so close to mine but only to have our foreheads pressed against one another.

“How I have missed you, my dearest Noct…”

I mirror his actions and slip my hand against his cheek, “You aren’t the only one…”

No longer able to keep away from each other, we both unconsciously tilt our heads to the sides seeking the lips of the other. At first they are soft kisses but slowly they build in intensity. Before we know it we’re forced to break apart for air.

I lick my lips still able to taste the faint sweetness that Ignis’ lip balm left along mine. I notice something inside Ignis sparks alive upon seeing my actions.

He chuckles once more and pushes away, “I shouldn’t stay long. I fear if I do I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to. You can’t keep the innocent angelic charade going when you’re with me.”

“You ruin me, my dear,” Ignis says with a smirk but only for a second as it disappears, “I still have other matters to attend to today still—”

“Like that performance.” I say cutting him off.

He slowly nods his head, “Like the performance.”

Sensing that we’re entering a delicate topic, Ignis looks away and speaks in hushed voice, “His Imperial Majesty requested that I return to Tenebrae immediately…”

“And you can’t refuse?”

He shakes his head at my question, “You know very well I cannot. I fear what he would do if I refused him. But if I am to do his bidding, I would take comfort in you being there with me…”

I fold my arms across my chest and stare hard at him, “You know I’ll always be there, I just don’t like the fact that you’re pushing yourself for him.”

“I am not. You needn’t worry about that.”

“You almost colla—”

“Noctis. Please, just do as I say. For now…” he says looking at me with eyes full of plea.

I let out a breath and slowly approach Ignis. Beginning at his wrist I slowly work my way up his arms until they find his cheeks. Cupping his face I bring our lips together once more before I drop my head on his shoulders, “Okay Ignis… But please promise me you’ll be okay.” 

One of hands bury themselves in my fingers and I feel his speak against my scalp, “I promise…”  
  


* * *

 

  
It’s finally night when Maria and I head to the Chapel to see the Oracle perform.

The benches are packed full with people who are all eagerly waiting to see tonight’s performance. Including the Emperor himself, Iedolas Aldercapt, who is sitting with his ranking officers in the way front just below the stage.

I feel disgust growing in my stomach knowing that he’s using Ignis for his own personal enjoyment.

Probably sensing my unease and anger, Maria places her hand on me offering a small smile. I smile back at her and follow her just a little more deeper inside so we can get a closer look.

There’s chattering here and there in the audience, but as soon as the lights dim and the night sky begins to illuminate the area inside from the moonlight, the whole crowd goes silent.

The only light aside from the moonlight currently is the one focused on center stage where Ignis begins to approach with his head held high. Dressed in his ceremonial suit, he bows his head to the audience with a smile befitting of a man of his beauty and he locks eyes with the Emperor.

“Good evening, Your Radiance…” says Ignis.

Aldercapt smiles back smugly and nods his head in greeting before relaxing back in his seat.

Knowing that as his cue to begin, Ignis inhales a slow steady breath and opens his mouth to begin singing.

Divine.

That’s what everyone always says about Ignis’ performance. His voice sounding like that of an angel, with the appearance blessed by the Astrals. Everyone says he looks so free on stage.

But to someone who really knows him, it’s melancholic. He looks like a caged bird put on display for the world to see. No place where he can hide, he can only sing his pain away at the cost of aiding those around him.

As though on cue, the audience all close their eyes as though experiencing a divine out of body experience and the moonlight around us all grows in reaction to Ignis’ voice.

I know what really happens during these performances. I know why it is that the Emperor himself personally comes to see the Oracle sing.

It is another form of healing the world. But this one costs him so much more in comparison to the other form of healing he does when touching another being.

This form of healing is as though he’s giving a piece of his soul up.

Unlike the audience around us, I don’t bask in the healing. Each curative wave that washes over my aching bones is just a painful reminder of why he asks me to come to support him. It’s just way of accepting what he’s doing.

If he’s forced to heal an audience of unknown faces, he takes comfort in the fact that I am there too benefiting from his sacrifice.

The Emperor himself opens his mouth slightly ajar as he opens his eyes, the power of Ignis’ voice working it’s magic on him.

Slowly the moonlight dies down as Ignis’ performance comes to a close and I can see he’s trying to hard to stay strong. There’s a layer of sweat forming on his forehead and I see his legs every so slightly shaking underneath his weight. But he remains to stay strong until the performance finally ends.

The audience around us erupts in a chorus of cheers and praise. Ignis tries to stand there as a form of courtesy but fearing his legs will give out on him he immediately excuses himself.

Taking that as my cue, I make my way through the audience trying to reach the inner chambers where Ignis has retreated to. 

Trying to sneak my way past the entourage of Aldercapt, I overhear them thanking the Emperor for bringing them along and how wonderfully restored they feel after hearing the Oracle.

Aldercapt just laughs smugly and comments “He is a prize is he not? He makes me feel divine.”

I resist the urge that builds within me to go and confront him. But I know that’ll be me signing a death sentence, and not just for me, but Insomnia and Ignis…

I grit my teeth and push myself forward promising myself that one day I will make him regret every saying those words.  
  


* * *

  
As though entering a completely different world altogether, the atmosphere changed once I entered the inner chambers. I could no longer hear the audience from the main area, and better yet couldn’t hear Aldercapt as well. I walked down the hallways I found one door slightly peek open and knew that was were Ignis had retreated to.

I lightly knocked on the door and heard a faint ‘come in’ and allowed myself to enter.

Sitting on sofa, Ignis sat there trying to collect his breath. He looked at me and let out a self-depreciating laugh, “I apologize that you have to see me like this…”

I shake my head and kneel before him, reaching out to take his hand and kissing every knuckle of his.

“You did great out there…” I tell him as I feel the burning heat radiating from his skin in my palms.

“Noctis… How do you feel?”

He asks me this every time after every one of his performances. I look up at him with a smile and answer, “Really good. I feel really good Iggy…”

“Thank you…” he whispers as he leans forward to wrap his arms around my head and I feel him trembling and at the same time his weight growing heavy on me.

“Hey, you wanna lie down?”

“That sounds perfectly divine right about now,” says Ignis.

“Ew, no, don’t say that.” I say shuddering at the mere mentioning of the word.

He peeks his head upwards to gaze at me, “No? Hmm, what should I say then?”

“Say it after me, okay? ‘Really good.’”

A small smile grows on his face and very out of character he repeats, “That sounds _really good_ right about now.”

I smile back at him, “Perfect.”

It takes some effort, but I aid Ignis into bed and tuck him underneath the covers. The workers at the Chapel know how what happens to Ignis after every performance so they’ve given him a room to call his own free to use as he wants until he’s better to return back to the Manor.

Usually I would sit at the sofa and watch him as he sleeps, but there are though few times when he pulls me into bed with him. Like this moment now…

I feel his grip on the edge of my sleeves and look at him to see him watching me with tired eyes.

“Won’t you join me, Noctis?

“Sure thing.”

He scoots a bit to the side to give me ample space beside him and I join him underneath the covers.

As soon as my skin touches his I feel him shiver, “Whoops, sorry about that, am I cold?”

“No, just tickled a bit,” he answers with a soft laugh.

We entwine our fingers together and snuggle close as possible.

“I like this, reminds me of when we were kids.” I say feeling like a child again when I came to Tenebrae to recover from my injuries.

Ignis, whose slowly drifting off to sleep, responds, “I don’t think I ever have slept so soundly since those nights…Of course aside from those nights that we tire ourselves out like animals.”

“Such vulgar words coming out of the Oracles mouth do my ears deceive me?”

“We both have our appearances to uphold, what I say and do behind closed doors is not for you to judge,” Ignis says with a teasing tone before being interrupted by a yawn of his own.

I feel a yawn building up inside me too and decide that we can continue our conversations tomorrow.

I kiss his forehead and bury myself deeper into his warmth and whisper a faint goodnight.

Ignis mumbles something back incoherently but all I can focus on at that moment is the thought of how much I wished I could be kept inside this bird cage with Ignis.


End file.
